The Sleepover
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: What happens when Xion and her friends sleepover is crashed by a couple of the island boys, there's a snowstorm keeping them locked in and feelings star to surface. Well a lot of things will happen. Lets hope it doesn't get to out of hand. Xion x Vanitas and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR IT'S CHSRACTERS

The Sleepover

XION'S POV

It started as any other day just waking up, brushing my teeth eating breakfast then going out for a walk on the island. Then I saw my friends, Lena, Kairi, Yasmin, Aqua, Macey and Selphie. "Hey Xion they said excitedly . I was pretty sure I knew why to. Tonight was when we had our "Girls Only Best Friends Sleepover" tonight, we always had one during the middle of the month as a, what the girls say, a very important tradition as friends. I was a little hesitant at first, but after we had our first best friend sleepover I got used to the idea. "Yeah It's gonna be great, Kairi's got the movies, Lena's got music, Yasmin, Aqu and Macey have food, Selphie's got atmosphere, beauty products and good magazines and I'll bring the video games. All good for the sleepover?" "Yeah" they all same time. "Yeah we can't wait either." The very second we heard who it was and who was with him. It was Vanitas and his brother Sora( obliviously liked Kairi since kindergarten) and their other friends besides us, Ventus( He had liked Selphie since third grade), Riku(FYI: Riku and Lena have liked each other since we were all five but they were both to shy and nervous to say anything. Typical.), Roxas,( They same goes for him and Macey), Terra( He and Aqua actually kiss sometimes but they aren't going out. Weird. But I guess love works that way sometimes, I'm sure they become more than friends at this rate) Axel( He's always liked Yasmin, again what is with them making out and not being together?). Now me I guess I've always had a secret thing for Vanitas. We have been friends for a long time, and I guess that somewhere along the way I started liking him more then a friend. I still didn't know who he liked. If it turned out he liked me I guess I'd be pretty excited…..I guess. Now back to them thinking they would crash our sleepover, which would not happen especially since the girl's and my own little sisters would be there. They were all friend too, so we always let them join us. So there was no way that they would be coming. "Um excuse me? You guys are not coming to our sleepover!" "Why not Xixi?" he said with a smirk, he knew I didn't like it when he called me that. Only the girls could call each other by their baby names. "Because, this is our sleepover and you're not going to be part of it. You got that?" Yeah we got it right guys?" We glanced at the boys, and although they looked a little down they agreed not to crash it. Then I felt something cold and wet hit my head. It was snow it was around the winter time and it had been snowing quite a bit lately. "Hey you guys come on lets get some hot chocolate, it's starting to get really cold out here!" said Kairi shivering, we all agreed and headed to get something to warm up with.

VANITAS'S POV

So here's the thing,…I like Xion. Yeah it's true. I've liked her since I was five and everyone knew it, except for Xion, that is and I was good with that. I guess I'm having a hard time telling her how I feel. I was kinda hoping to say something later because I knew that the girl's sleepover was tonight. Well I guess the guys and I'll have to crash their party, which I'm also okay with we've done it before and we can do it again. I've already thought of a plan and since there's going to be a storm tonight, that makes my plan perfect. I'm going to enjoy this and I know the guys will too. Oh, this is gonna be good, I thought with a smirk, but then was brought back to reality. "Vanitas why are you making that face?" Xion asked. I blushed slightly and held my head down a little so my hair could hide my blush. "Nothing." "You were obiviously thinking of something and it was probably no good to!" she accused, which I couldn't blame her for I did have a record. "Well, whatever, it better not have anything to do with our sleepover!" she stated. Wow… she is good. "No, of course not." "Hmm…" "Uh-oh, she's still not convince", I thought. Time to be a kiss up. "Xion I promise the guys and I wont do anything to ruin your sleepover." I said sweetly. "Well, alright then. Well guys hate to drink and run but the girls and I have to get ready. See ya! And don't try anything that you would regret Vanni." I groaned she knew I didn't like when anyone called me that, but when Xion said it I liked. She then flashed that smile that I had come to know and love and was soon gone with the rest of the girls. "So what the plan to crash the sleepover 'Vanni'" sora sid in a mocking way. It was a good thing he was my brother because I probably have killed him by now from all his taunting about me liking Xion. The same goes for the guys. "Don't worry, I've got it all figured out." "Why do those words worry me?" said Terra looking like he was sure he knew what the plan I had would turn out bad which it could but my plans usually work. "You should be wirried pack your bags for spending the night and say your staying at my house this weekend, alright?" "Alright" they all agreed. "Alright time for operation: PARTY CRASHING."

KAIRI'S POV

"I kinda have this weird feeling girls." I said. "It's probably nothing." said Yasmin. "Yeah, but still…"

I can't shake the feeling that this is going to be a very interesting weekend.

**KAIRI HAS A RIGHT TO BE WORRIED WHAT WILL HAPPEN AND JUST WHAT IS VANITAS'S PLAN? REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE! IT' ONLY MY SECOND FANFICTION. SO CUT ME SOME SLACK. PLLLEEEEEAAAAASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Storm and A Party Crashed

LENA'S POV

**THAT NIGHT**

"So is everything ready for the sleepover.?" I asked." Yeah. Everything's ready. Music, movies, food, beauty stuff, and video games. Perfect!" said Xion. Great so… let the sleepover begin!" "YEAH!" they all shouted in unison. "This will be great!" said Cloe. "Yeah but it's to bad Aqua and Selphie couldn't come . But I'm sure that they'll be happy that we've filled them in and kept them posted by txt, call and video chat." said Kairi. "Yeah." said Xion. "Well nothings going to ruin this sleepover, not even the boy's can ruin it with their antics." I said. "Yeah, they may be a pain sometimes but we love 'em." said Xion. I couldn't help but notice that she had a certain look on her face that said 'I'm thinking of someone'. I couldn't help myself I tried to see if I could get her all panicked about it.

"Hey, you seem really like your in a dream Xion." I said slyly. She got a little on edge, I laughed. "Wh-what do you mean, Lena?" She was stuttering, and I had known her and the others my whole life and I could tell that something was up and it had to do with a boy. As soon as I thought about it I knew who she was thinking about…Vanitas. I had knew she liked him for a while now and I knew he liked her. But, of course, neither of them has the guts to say it to the other." She means, how are things with you and Vanitas?" Yasmin said as the girls walked in with their sleeping bags, smirking evilly. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she turned away to hide her blush from us. We all laughed. I gave the girls a look that said, 'Well I guess we'll have to meddle a little and give Xion a hand'. We were sure that the guys are gonna do some thing to help Vanitas too, so it should be a win-win situation…right. Oh well. We'll think of something. "But you're blushing crimson red so you do know what we mean." Said Macey. "You like Vanitas don't you, admit it!" "No I don't!" "Do too!" they all yelled. "NO I DON'T!" she screamed, starting to get really ticked now. "Alright, guys let's give her a break….for now at least." I said slyly, making her give off a kind of 'uh-oh' look and vibe. We laughed, it was funny and we knew we didn't do anything that would hurt her feelings because this is just our typical friendship stuff. Oh this would be one sleepover to remember I was sure.

NO POV

The snowstorm was really starting to come down. It had only been an hour, and it had already been snowing so heavily, that there had been at least five feet of snow. It wasn't going to be pretty, that was for sure.

VANITAS'S POV

"Ok, so everyone know the plan?" I asked. They nodded. "Good." "Yeah, but to bad Terra and Ventus couldn't come." "Yeah, but we'll tell them after everything's over." "Yeah" they all agreed. Alright let's go." And we were off. It was really starting to come down, I had finally noticed. We were starting to have a hard time trudging through the snow, but then we could here the music coming into earshot. "Alright lets go." We came to the steps of Xions house and I could here them laughing and having fun. Then we rang the bell and Xion opened the door. I had to keep myself from passing out because she was wearing a night gown that hugged her curves just right with leggings. I had to steady myself with the railing I was so stunned. "Um are you ok Vannie?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine." "Good, now go, this is an all girls sleepover no boy, especially since our parents would freak if they knew you were here when at least my moms not here and our little sisters are here too." "Well we just want to say hey, so can we come in?" "Fine." she said in an irritated tone. "Hey girls." they all looked at us in surprise and a little embarrasment. "Ok. You guys said hey now leave!" We hadn't even noticed that Lena left the room until she came back with a pained look on her face. "Um, Xion I think you should get extra sleeping bags for them." she said. 'Why?" we all asked at the same time. "Take a look outside." she said. Macey went to the window and shouted, "OH MY GOD! Xion we're snowed inside your house!" Just like I planned, I thought, but I didn't think it would be this easy. But depending how long we'll be here could be a problem.

**WELL THERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Settled In and Making Rules

LENA'S POV

WE'RE WHAT?," Xion, kairi, Yasmin and I screamed. I couldn't believe it. I mean, we were snowed in with the boys. Every girls dream right? Usually it would be, but since these are our boys, we're here in Xion's house which happens to be barricaded by snow, and the girls and my parents don't know because they aren't here right now, we have a problem. "I'm going to call your mom Xi, alright?" she nodded with an annoyed helpless look. I pulled out my extremely expensive phone (that took me three months to save up for even though I have a five thousand dollar bank account thanks to my mom) and dialed Ms. Swiftly number. "Hello?" "Hi, Ms. Swiftly ?" "Hello Lena, how are you? Is everything ok?" "Well you see, the snowstorm came this way and we're all snowed in. we just wanted to let you know." I tried to tell her as smoothly as possible even though I was way nervous. "What do you mean by 'all', Lena?" I could hear the questioning of our responsibility in her voice. "Well, Vanitas and the guys came over just now, but we didn't know that they were coming over, so, I'm guessing that they planned this. Am I right boys?" I turned to them and they had a weird look on their faces and wouldn't make eye contact. That said it all. "Yep, they planned it." "Well, alright. I'll call their parents and talk to them about what's going on. Oh and girls, don't do anything that I or you would regret." I blushed a little. " Don't worry we'll be responsible and we will have some ground rules set." I said as I glared at the boys with a cocky yet evil smirk. "Alright good, well have a nice night." "Kay kay, bye." I turned back to my friends.

"Alright here's the deal. You guys can stay." "Cool." "But, there are rules." Name them." said Vanitas with a smug smirk. "You guys have to do everything and anything we say. Is that cool with you guys?" "Yeah that's cool." "Alright then. The sleepover continue!" said Macey.

XION'S

I really couldn't believe it Vanitas and the guys were here at our sleepover and my parents weren't here. So I guess we'll just get on with our sleepover then. "Well I guess we should just continue with what we were doing." suggested with an 'I don't know how this could get any weirder' look. "Well we were dancing…" I said. But I cold see the looks in their eyes. I already knew what they were all thinking: seeing the girls dancing in only their pajamas. I was not about to make that fantasy come true. "Yeah but I think we should move on to the next thing, don't you girls?" they knew exactly what I was thinking and agreed. " Yeah we should and the next thing is raiding the fridge. Come one lets get started." Lena started to lead us to the kitchen when I turned around, glared at the guys and said, "And guys, take it easy on the food will ya?" "Fine." Vanitas said and I couldn't help myself, I smiled and blushed lightly, but only Lena noticed and gave me one of her, ' I know that you like him and I wont stop making fun of you for it' looks. I gave her an annoyed look. And we headed to the kitchen. We decided to get pizza, milk shakes, chips popcorn, candy soda, nachos, cake, ice cream sundaes and other junk food that was bad for us. Then we headed back into the living room and turned on the tv and watched all three movies in order Men in Black, Men in Black 2 and Men in Black 3 and some other movies that were pretty good for time. "That was pretty good Xion." I smiled and said thanks and we moved on to video games and played for a few hours. We played Final Fantasy, Mario Bros., The World Ends With You Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2. It was a good thing we all had our DS's on us at the time to play most of the games. We actually played for Five hours straight and it was about 11:00 when we stopped and started to get ready for the next activity. And I was actually starting to worry because it was…..Truth or Dare. Oh things were about to get very interesting, up close and personal and that's what worried me the most.

**WELL THERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF TO DO LIKE GETTING READY FOR A TRIP IN AUGUST. IM GOING TO BOSTON. ANYWAY R&R PLEASE BUT NO FLAMES. THANK YOU, GOOD NIGHT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

**KAIRI'S POV**

I really couldn't believe what was happening here first the guys show up unexpectedly, then we all get snowed in Xion's house and now we are just expected to just go on with the sleepover and play truth or dare. I was seriously starting to wonder about the safety of our girls know only secrets. But still, I mean they are our boys who would do anything for us. But then again they are guys and some info should not be told to the specific male species. Think of what chaos could come of it. I mean the guys would know our most private secrets. I don't know about the other girls, but I say that's a disaster waiting to happen. I could tell that Yasmin and the girls were a little hesitant about playing truth or dare especially since the boys would be playing. Who know what they might try and make us play.

"Alright, everyone take a seat and we will get started. So here are the rules." said Macey. "You can have five passes only. You cannot alternate to try and make someone else do the dare and you can't have the same person do the same dare they already did once if you already dared them, but you can see if someone else will use their dare to dare that person, alright …Van?" said Macey glaring smugly at Vanitas. I guess I could relate to her, after all there were times when we would have to do something over, especially if it is really stupid or embarrassing like the time she embarrassed herself in front of an old crush because of Vanni. But he knew that she meant it even if she seemed to be joking. "Alright, harsh." he said putting his hands up in a surrendering sort of way. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. I saw him blush, it looked so cute. I couldn't help but think that maybe he liked me too. I decided to call an all girls meeting for a sec.

"Hey did you see him blush?" "Yeah, we did." "Alright I want you guys to help me use this game to see if he likes me more than a friend, okay?" "Sure thing Xi, we'll help you, right girls?" "Yeah." they all agreed to help me. I'm so glad to have friends like them. "Okay, here's the plan….."

MEANWHILE

**VANITAS'S POV**

"Ok, so you guys are going to help me figure out if Xion likes me or not more that a friend right? And I'll help you figure out if the girls like you guys more than friends alright?" " Yeah, okay, we'll help ya Van we're your friends after all, it's our job to help you." said his brother Sora. "Cool." We were really hoping to find something out about whether the girls liked us more than friends or not. Soon they came back in the living room. "Ok, let the game begin!" said Macey with a kind of knowing yet sinister smile. 'Uh Oh.' I thought to myself, things were going to get complicated. Maybe it wont be so bad at least I hope so. I mean with the girls they know I would never pound them in the ground like I would the guys. I mean sometimes I'm a jerk but I'm not so much of a jerk that I hit girls, and even when I do it's only by accident. Now the guys it doesn't matter because we're guys and I give them a warning before hand, it's their own fault if I give them a hard punch on the arm or two or three. Other times I'll forget about it because we usually all have fun. So I guess I'll let this game go because I need to find out and because I don't want to show signs that we fought in the house and get in trouble with Xion's parents and my own. Maybe it wont be so bad. That's what I keep telling myself, but I can't help but get the feeling that a lot is going to happen tonight. "Well here goes nothing."

**I MADE THIS A SHORT CHAPTER FOR A REASON. IT'S EASIER TO DO ALL THE TRUTHS AND DARES ON A DIFFERENT CHAPTER THAN TO START ON ONE WITH STUFF ALREADY ON IT, THEN HAVE TO KEEP GOING BY OPENING A NEW PAGE AND LOSING TRACK PLEASE DON'T HATE ME R&R'S APPRECIATED. NO FLAMES PLEASE, AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE, NO YAOI OR YURI PLEASE BECAUSE TO ME I JUST FIND IT WEIRD. PEACE OUT./**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Secrets Revealed and Dares gone to far

**LENA'S POV.**

So here's the thing, our best friend-little sister to big sister sleepovers, were that it was for girls only and that includes having what happens at the sleepovers, stays in the sleepovers between the girls, only that were at the sleepovers and between us girls that were best friends that we could count on. So yeah I was a little worried about this whole thing. Especially since I knew Vanitas and the guys were going to try and do the same thing as us trying to see if we all liked each other or not. I wonder why we can't just say it the first chance we get. Oh well, it's a mystery to us all. And the only reason that I knew was because I heard Sora talking a little bit about it to Van, but of coarse I didn't say anything. I mean, where would the fun in that be, right? So we all picked a spot in the living room and got started.

"Okay, so I'll get it started off." "Alright…" I decided to pick on Vanitas first, but to make sure that he didn't know I knew about his plan I decided to start off simple than, I would get to the real stuff. "Vanitas, truth or dare?" "Hmm…Dare." he said it with a smirk, so I knew he was probably on to me so I had to make myself not so…predictable. Then I noticed it had stopped snowing for a little bit. I knew that it wouldn't last long so I chose to seize the opportunity and took advantage.

"Alright, I dare you to…Go outside in your swimsuit and jump in the water." I said with a smirk. "Uh. Have you forgotten the snow outside Morgan?" he said it in a mocking tone, because he knew I didn't like when people called me by my last name just to spite me. I was seriously on the verge of smacking his arm, it got me that upset. I was about to point out that the snow had stopped, when Yasmin beat me to it. "Actually, it looks like the snow has stopped for a while, which means that there should be enough time for Vanitas to take a quick quick dip." Yasmin said with an evil smirk on her face. "Have you lost it, it's freezing out there! No way!" he was pretty annoyed. But I never said I cared if he was annoyed or not, I never care.

"Well if it's such a problem then why not have Xion go with you in the water, if you don't want to be alone that is Van." I was so good, yet so evil. I saw him and Xion both try and hide their scarlet blushes. So funny.

**VANITAS'S &XION'S**

I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. WHAT. LENA. JUST. SAID !

**VANITAS'S POV.**

Did Lena actually just say that!? I cant believe this. She actually suggested that, Xion and I get in our swimsuits and just get in the water together like that. I could feel my cheeks getting very red and hot now, just from that one statement. Note to self: thank Lena for the image she gave me, then maim her for even suggesting that and in front of everyone. I didn't want to give up one of my passes until I needed it so I went along with it. "I don't have my trunks and I can't get o my house so, I guess I need to pass." I could see the frustration in her eyes. I was safe. "Actually I remember you left some over here one time and never came back for them, so you do have a pair you can use." Kairi said smugly. Yep. She wasn't going to let me go so easily either. Seriously Kairi, why? So I got up and went to go put on my trunks. When I came back I couldn't help but notice that when I came back that I was wearing only my swim trunks and that Xion was staring for a second when I looked her way she quickly turned and tried to hide her blush. I was a little pleased by this and started to think that maybe she did like me more than just a friend. HA! Take that all you guys that have tried to make a move on her!

**MACEY'S POV **

"Well better get moving then Van." I said with an evil smirk. This was also my way of getting him back for embarrassing me in front of Roxas. I would rather not get into detail. Soon he went outside. Next thing we know we here splashing and then Vanitas cursing out loud. I was a little mad because or little sibling were their to, and the last thing we needed was for them to ask our mothers what the stuff he was saying meant even if they were all thirteen. But still, older sibling, setting an example all that jazz. Soon he came back shivering and wet. We all laughed. But then he gave us all a death glare and we shut up, fast. Soon it was his turn. "Alright now it's my turn and you guys better watch out." we all got worried then. "Now who do I choose… hmm. Sora, truth or dare?" Sora was a goner. "Umm… truth." oh no. " Alright then, is it true that you like Kairi?" he said with a wicked smile. I really couldn't believe that he asked that right in front of everyone. Kairi was pretty much hanging on to every word. "Umm…Well…." I knew that he needed to choose carefully, because if he didn't he would hurt Kairi, since she liked him, and we would hurt Sora for hurting Kairi's feelings. "Well Sora?" Van sneered. Sora sighed. "Yes, I do." "OMG, I KNEW IT" all the girls yelled. Then the next thing I knew Kairi had jumped on Sora and kissed him. Yeah she jumped him. It was so sweet.

Soon the rest of the dares and truths went on and we all had lots of fun and all agreed that what happened here stayed here. But soon one dare came from Vanitas that was one that put everyone's to shame. "I'm going to do an ultimate dare…I dare everyone to tell who their crush is and kiss them." all our mouths hung open.

**YASMIN'S**

I couldn't believe he said that. It was totally a violation of privacy, but it was still an ultimate dare, so we had to. Soon we had all told our crushes and were all kissing, I actually liked kissing Axel. It was nice. But the only ones not kissing were Vanitas and Xion. It was kind of sad. (A/N: YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THE CRUSHES AND IF YOU DON'T THEN GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER.) I knew that if something didn't happen soon that they would never get the nerve to say something, and if they did than it would be too late. So the girls and I took charge. "Hey, everyone that admitted whom they liked and kissed come over to the kitchen!" soon we were all there. "Okay we are going to make Van and Xi see and admit that they like each other, so here's the plan…"

MEANWHILE

**VANITAS'S POV**

I actually thought that might work I think it almost did, but I'm pretty sure we both chickened out. I already knew that the others were planning a way of getting us together. Come on guys help me out here. Soon they came back with grins but then they looked sad once they saw Xion looking down sadly. "Okay," Lena said, "We all decided to give one last dare… Xion and Vanitas we all dare you to play seven minutes in heaven." she said with a smug look. Well it wasn't what I was thinking but it works for me, Xion I'm not very sure but either way. I gave them all a look that said 'thanks you guys I owe you guys all one' as a still sat on the floor waiting for Xion. Since it was a group dare we had to do it . Lena gave me a look that said, ' Yeah you do'. But still thanks you guys, but now I had to figure out how to say how I felt about her. This may be harder than I thought, but still, thanks you guys, wish me luck.

**YES I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I AM SORRY FOR MAKINIT SKIMPY BUT I HAD TO I DON'T HAVE VERY MUCH TIME BECAUSE I'M SOMEWHERE ELSE USING INTERNET. WELL R&R PLEASE, AND NO FLAMES TO. I HAVE OTHER STORIES SO I HAVE TO FINISH THIS ONE. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Time For Some Real Talk

XION'S POV

WOW, that's all I can say I mean I did not expect that. I mean yeah I wanted help with this but not like playing seven minutes in heaven with Van! Well I guess that I have no choice but if it means that I'll find out if Vanitas likes me than I'll do it. Soon I heard him speak up. "Umm, well I guess that we s-should go then…" he said in an unsure voice. Wait so is he unsure about kissing me, geez, I wish he would make up his mind! "Y-yeah, let's g-go." I am a nervous wreck! When he got up I had no choice and I had to go through with it since it was a dare decided by the group I couldn't use even all my passes to get out of it. Well here goes nothing.

We made our way up to my room, all of us. Then I opened the door to my room. It had blue and purple walls, white carpet and purple curtains. I also had a mini fridge, a laptop and a flat screen in my room, it was pretty cool. My bed was a twin size, since my mom decided to buy in bulk a little,(as she called it), it had an ocean blue comforter, purple and blue pillows and a few stuffed animals from friends and my mom from over the last few months. My room was probably the only reason why my friends might be a little bit jealous. But that was the only reason why they would even be close to jealous. I have the best friends ever, but now I was beginning to get worried by this attempt from my friends to help me.

"Well, I guess you guys should get started." Lena had an evil smirk that seemed to say 'You'll thank me for this later.' "I-I guess so?" I said but it sounded more like a question mark, like I wasn't sure. I think that I wasn't sure but a part of myself told me to go even if I wasn't sure. So I called upon all the strength and courage I had and made my way inside the closet. Then Vanitas came in too. I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't to sure either but this was my only chance to know just how much he likes me. Well, here goes.

**VANITAS'S POV**

"Have fun you two." I heard Lena say in a taunting singsong voice but then she moved in and looked at Vanitas with a serious and deadly look. "But not to much fun, because if something happens or you make her upset the girls and I will pummel you, so bad you WILL have a few broken bones. GOT IT VAN?!" wow she is totally serious. I better make sure I don't hurt Xion by babbling like an idiot, which I have been doing lately. And I should make sure I don't get hurt is she doesn't like me back. Lena was still waiting for me to say something and she looked annoyed. "Yeah, I got it." I said making sure that she didn't just try and punch me now. "Good." she had a sweet smile but I knew her better than that and so did our friends that she could be happy one minute and be angry the next. Soon I saw Xion walk into her closet which actually didn't have very much stuff in it. "Well, go on then Vanitas, and just remember if comes out upset, then I WILL neck sock you." Macey had said with a giddy yet threatening voice. I looked to the girls, my own friends, which were the guys and they all had the same look, 'if you make her upset or cry, we will kill you'.

"Alright." I sighed. I started walking when I felt Macey grab my shoulder and make me face her. "Just remember, neck sock you!" with the same voice. I sighed again entered the closet. The second I was in the door slammed shut. I was all alone(sort of.) with Xion. Then I heard her speak. "S-so, umm, uhh." she was more nervous than I was. I had to tell her now, because if I didn't than I would end up telling her in a different time and it might be to late. Well here I go.

"Hey, Xion?" "Yeah?" "You know that you're one of my best friends and that I wouldn't try to upset you or do something to ruin or friendship, right?" so far so good, I thought to myself. "Yeah I know Vanni." there it was again, the nickname that I only like for her to call me. "Good, and I'm glad we're friends you're really easy to like." what did I just say!? She looked at me, a slight blush on her face. "Thanks. The same goes for you Van." she had a sincere smile on her face. It made me get butterflies, that smile…so cute. "Xion." "Vanitas." we each said the others name at the same time, we laughed lightly, at what we did. Then for a second we looked into each others eyes than looked away quickly. I need to do this!

"Xion look, I really like you, and more than a friend. I don't know if you feel the same, but even if you don't, I still want us to be friends. Okay?" Xion stayed silent, just staring at him with her mouth hanging open, like she had just witnessed a robbery. I guess I said to much at one time and she doesn't feel the same. Well I guess that's what I get for hoping so high being heart broken. "I'm sorry Xion." why does love hurt so much.

**XION'S POV.**

I. Can't. Believe. What. Vanitas. Just Said! He likes me back! He really likes me back! I am so happy. I was really shocked but I was happy-shocked. I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open staring at him, like I had just seen a robbery. Then he sighed and apologized. He looked really hurt why… OH MY GOD, HE THINKS I DON'T FEEL THE SAME. BUT I DO! Come on Xion say something before he just is left heart broken and you are only just friends and not more. I saw his bangs go down and hide his eyes from view. He is really hurt! 'Way to go Xion', I mentally slapped myself. I felt so guilty. Then he sighed and turned to leave but before he was able to put his hand on the knob I grabbed his other hand and said, "Wait". he stopped and turned to face me. "Yes Xion?" his eyes were a little bit hopeful and that meant that he still might want to be more than friends. In the next five seconds I had leaned in and kissed him. And as soon as it started it ended. I pulled away much to his displeasure, which was good, it meant that he wanted to kiss me back.

"I feel the same way Vanni, I always have." I said hugging him tightly. At first he was surprised but then he hugged me back. I could smell his husky scent. I could feel him smelling my hair. I smiled and I could feel him smile as well, then he pulled away. "Xion, you know that, even if something happens to US, we will still be best friends right?" he asked as if pleading that if something happened in our new relationship, that I would still be his friend. "Of coarse Van, even if things get rocky, we will bounce back and if we can't, then we will still be best friends." I smiled at him. And then he had a warm smile that I had come to know and love, from the first day I met him when we were just little kids. That smile…really cute.

**VANITAS'S POV**

I can't believe this I guess this makes us an item now. IN YOUR FACES EVERY GUY WHO HAS TRIED TO HIT ON HER AND GET HER ATTENTION! WELL TOO BAD, BECAUSE I HAVE ALL HER ATTENTION AND SHE HAS MINE! YES! I chanted in my head with a triumphant smirk. "Um Vanni, are you okay, you have a look on your face?" Xion asked me, I was thinking and not talking for to long. "Sorry I was just thinking." She looked at me with a look like she was reading me like a book. "You were bragging in your head about how I'm your girlfriend now, weren't you? I bet you were thinking something like, 'In your faces all you other guys!" wow. She's good, and that's why I like her more than a friend. It's because she knows me so well. "Can you rally be mad or blame me?" "I guess not." she said with a smile. "And besides, I should brag because I can do this…" I leaned down and kissed her. She started kissing back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer and tighter and she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I was in heaven.

**XION'S**

I was really getting into it when I realized we had been in the closet for at least six minutes and that our time was up, but I figured we had one more minute. That's what I thought until the closet door swung open to reveal us making out to all our friends. I quickly pulled away, which Vanitas hated and blushed a scarlet red. He thinks I'm so cute when I blush. Such a great boyfriend! "So are you together now?" asked Macey with an amused face. "Yeah we are." we both said at the same time, we laughed. "Oh Xion that's so awesome!" Kairi practically yelled as she and the other girls ran up and jumped on me. Yeah jumped on me, and group hugged me so tight I could barely breath, but I knew that it was typical best friend girl stuff. My friends are awesome, but my boyfriend is pretty great. I'm so lucky. "We're so happy for you!" beamed Lena. I could see the guys around Vanitas hiving him, congratulating him and smacking him on the back. "Awesome bro." I heard Sora say. It was strange, Sora was happy go lucky, but would sometimes get mad and Vanitas was a good guy, but sometimes when he gets mad he goes a little to far when it comes to getting back at someone, especially if it's for his younger brother,( by three minutes) Sora or for one of his close friends, like us. But know that I'm his girlfriend if someone does something to upset me, I'm sure he'll be just as tough on them, but still, it's sweet. Then Lena spoke up.

"Um, you guys, I really don't want to ruin the happy moment here, but we are still snowed in and the storm is back. They said it would last the whole weekend. So on Monday is when it should be melted enough to move out of the way so we can get out." Lena said with a worried expression, she was right, we were still snowed in my house. "So what do we do then?" asked Macey with a worried and aggravated look. "Well first we should call our parents and let them know we are ok, alright?" "Alright!" they all said at the same time. "You're cute when you take control like that." said Vanitas with a sly but cute grin. I couldn't help myself I smiled. So then we all called our parents, told them about how long the storm would be and that we were all ok. They were okay with it so we were ok and our parents weren't worried about the boys being over with us since we have all known each for so long and our parents trust the boys,(to an extent) and were actually happy we were all together with power.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, now we just need to figure out one thing." said Yasmin, who was sitting next to Axel with his arm around her and the same went for the others too. I guess now we all have boyfriends and they turned out to be the friends we had for years. Typical. "I'm sure we'll think of something, but look at the time. I don't know about you guys but I'm beat." I said, I really hadn't realized how late it was. It was thirty-five past one. "Let's get you guys to the guest rooms, there are two beds in one, and then there are three others in the next one. C'mon guys." we got the guys settled in the rooms and said good night in our own ways. We each kissed our boyfriends goodnight and the girls went to my room and went to sleep. Well talked before we did.

"So much has happened and it's only Friday night. I mean we all have boyfriends now." "Yeah," we all said. "Well good night guys." I said "Goodnight." they all said in unison. I can't wait until mourning.

**VANITAS'S POV.**

This is the best night ever and not just for me but for all if us, I'm really glad we crashed their party. 'I can't wait until mourning' I thought to my self, and with that I drifted off to sleep. Just like my friends, I'm so lucky.

**FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, OK LOOK GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING THIS STORY, I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE LIKED IT SO MUCH UNTIL SOMEONE ACTUALLY FOLLOWED IT, R&R PLEASE AND NO FLAMES EVEN THOUGH I PROBABLY DO DESERVE IT NO FLAMES, I'M DOING MY BEST WITH SCHOOL AND ALL, SO PLEASE CUT SOME SLACK REPORT CARD WILL COME OUT SOON SO I HAVE LOTS OF WORK TO DO, WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED, PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SORRY**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I MUST TEMPORARILY POSTPONE ALL STORY ACTIVITY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, OR AT LEAST UNTIL I AM OFF HOMEWORK ONLY ON MY LAPTOP RESTRICTION. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANYWAY IF I GET THE CHANCE. AGAIN I AM SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR UPDATES. I AM REALLY TRYING.  
**

**BTW: IF ANYONE HAS A CHALLENGE FOR STORY I'LL BE GLAD TO SEE IT AND TRY MY BEST TO DO IT.  
**

**AGAIN, I HOPE TO BE BACK ON VERY SOON. I WILL UPLOAD MY ONE SHOTS SOMETIMES UNTIL I'M IN FULL CONTROL AGAIN, BUT THAT MIGHT BE IT.  
SO FOR NOW, FANFICTION I TEMPORARILY CLICK YOU GOODBYE.  
**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE FROM,  
**

***Keyblade Princess 13  
**

**(I ALSO MIGHT CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN.)  
**


End file.
